Flint
Flint is a young Inhuman who was born within the Lighthouse. Due to the influence of the Kree, Flint was forced to grow up fast in a tough environment. Biography Early life Losing His Parents When Flint was young he lost both his parents to violence within the Lighthouse. Due to his vulnerability he was forced to rely on the kindness of others such as Tess to survive. Virgil also took a liking at Flint and taught him how to fly the Trawler.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Life on the Lighthouse ]] Flint was awakened by Tess who told him to clear the path to the Trawler. Although Flint argued that she had let him to sleep there, she said to him that she had not allowed it during operation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Terrigenesis ]] One day, after seeing his regular clients like Gretchen or Grill, Flint was taken by the Kree Watch in order for him to undergo Terrigenesis along with three other teenagers. As Flint was an orphan, he had no one to talk to and reassure him before the experience until Tess showed up with some of her S.H.I.E.L.D. associates and comforted him. Flint was submitted to the Terrigen Mist and was the only one to be covered with a Terrigenesis husk. However, as soon as it opened, Yo-Yo Rodriguez used her super-speed to take Flint away to the Salvage. Flint insisted on returning to the Exchange but Rodriguez advised him otherwise, stating that he would get no better life by being sold to an unknown buyer. They were joined by Tess, Phil Coulson and Alphonso Mackenzie. Together, they decided that Flint could hide from the Kree Watch in the Trawler. Rodriguez told Flint about her own Terrigenesis and how it was hard for her to control her powers. Unfortunately, Grill had been eavesdropping all along and intended to deliver Flint and the others to Kasius for a high reward. However, Flint's geokinetic ability began to reveal itself at the same time. Although he was at first unable to control the trajectories of some little rocks, Flint eventually managed to do so. While Grill threatened him to kill him, Flint used his powers to form a massive boulder that he hurled at Grill, killing him. Flint and the others hid in Grill's office after hiding his body but Flint, distressed by what he had done, was keen on leaving. However, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents managed to convince him otherwise. Rodriguez stayed with Flint while Coulson and Mackenzie went out to find Tess. Unbeknownst to them, however, she had been murdered by the Kree Watch. Protecting People Flint was distressed to discover that the Kree Watch, led by the Vicar, were threatening to kill people if Flint was not delivered to them. Upon learning about Tess' death, Flint isolated himself in the Salvage. Alphonso Mackenzie came to him and explained that he should use his powers to protect other people, but Flint replied that he could not even protect Tess, who was one of the closest people to him. However, they were interrupted by the arrival of Quake, Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons. Flint took advantage of the distraction to exit the Salvage, deciding he could not hide forever and let people get hurt in his place. Flint went to see the Vicar and pretended to turn himself in. However, he had brought along some pebbles that a guard threw on the ground while searching him. Flint used his powers to gather the pebbles into a pointy rock that he hurled at Vicar's right eye, instantly killing him. Flint intended to fight the other guard, but before he could do so, he was knocked out by Sinara, who intended to use him as a bait to capture the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However, Flint was ultimately rescued by Mackenzie, Quake and Phil Coulson and they returned to the Salvage. After arguing while the place was being surrounded by Kree, they figured out that their only way out was to get to the Trawler. Once at the spaceship's docking area, however, Flint decided to remain behind to protect the Lighthouse's inhabitants as Mackenzie had advised him earlier. Mackenzie and Yo-Yo Rodriguez decided to stay with him and help him in his task.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All The Revolution "To be added" Powers and Abilities Powers Flint is an Inhuman who achieved his genetic potential upon undergoing Terrigenesis, gaining superhuman powers. *'Geokinesis': Flint can control the earth and earthen materials. He exhibited this when he manipulated the rocks together in the air to create a boulder that was hurled at Grill. He also used his powers to gather some pebbles into a pointy rock that he launched at Vicar's right eye, instantly killing him. Abilities *'Pilot': Flint learned from Virgil how to pilot the Trawler. Equipment Former Equipment *'Metrics': Like every resident on the Lighthouse, Flint had a Metric implanted in his forearm before it was removed by Yo-Yo Rodriguez during the revolution against Kasius and the Kree Watch. Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † Allies *Virgil † *Tess - Friend *Deke Shaw *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Yo-Yo Rodriguez - Rescuer **Phil Coulson **Alphonso Mackenzie **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz *Gunner Enemies *Kree Watch **Kasius **Vicar † - Victim **Sinara † **Hek-Sel *Grill † - Customer and Victim *Maston-Dar † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Flint is the codename of a young Inhuman named Jaycen who possesses the power to manipulate rocks. Gallery AoSSeason5-Flint.jpg References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes